N-[3-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine-3-carbonyl]-2,4-difluoro-phenyl]propane-1-sulfonamide or propane-1-sulfonic acid {3-[5-(4-chloro-phenyl)-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine-3-carbonyl]-2,4-difluorophenyl}-amide (Vemurafenib; Zelboraf™) is effective for the treatment of various B-raf mediated diseases and conditions, including, but not limited to, metastatic melanoma, thyroid cancers and colorectal cancers (Nature, 2010, 467, 596-599; New England Journal of Medicine, 2010, 363, 80). The compound and its synthesis have been described in PCT Patent Publication Nos. WO 2007/002433 and WO 2007/002325. There remains interest in developing other versatile and facile processes for the efficient preparation of this and other biologically active molecules, especially, on an industrial scale.